1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a joint designed to couple pipes made of metal or tube made of resin (hereinafter simply referred to as a pipe) which is relatively small in diameter, typically, less than 20 m/m and is adapted to supply oil or gas, for example, to an automotive vehicle or other various machines and instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional joint of this type is shown in FIG. 3 and has a body 11. The body 11 includes a cylindrical wall 11' defining an enlarged chamber 12 in communication with a bore, and another cylindrical wall integral with the cylindrical wall 11' and having a diameter greater than that of the cylindrical wall 11'. The latter cylindrical wall has a rear end bent inwardly to provide a locking wall 11". The reference numeral 13 denotes seals disposed within the enlarged chamber 12. 14 is a bushing inserted behind the seals. 15 is a retainer engaged with the locking wall 11". The retainer 15 has a pawl 15' which may be brought into engagement with a projection wall Po' of a pipe Po when coupling is effected.
However, in such a conventional joint, the body 11 needs be cut to integrally form the cylindrical wall 11'. This results in a substantial decrease in the productibity of the joint. Cumbersome cutting operation increases the production cost of the joint. It is also difficult to incorporate the seals 13 and the bushing 14 into the enlarged chamber which is smaller in diameter.